


The Cat's Meow

by HeroFizzer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cat, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Latex, Other, Transformation, Yuri, faunus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: In the events of early Volume 2, Blake has been kidnapped by the White Fang and made to...perform...for Faunus in a fashion nobody would expect. Weiss investigates the last known place she would be, trying to get Blake out before she befalls the same fate.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is the place Sun said they took her?”

“He did mention it's a popular faunus hangout. If anything, that seems to be the most likely location.”

Weiss looks up at the neon lighting of the club, unsure what to make of it. During their investigation of Torchwick and his corrupt, threatening organization, Blake and Sun were told to head off to the White Fang meeting, since they as Faunus would be the best candidates to go undercover there. Unfortunately for them, the members of the White Fang caught onto them, attacking them to ensure they don't escape. Sun managed to get out of there, though badly wounded from the fight. Blake, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky. According to the monkey faunus, she had been kidnapped and told to be taken to the Cat's Meow, a club within Vale that nobody at Beacon had ever even heard of, not even the Faunus. Even Sun admits it doesn't ring any bells.

While Yang and Ruby are back at the Academy, filling in Ozpin about all they discovered about their investigation, Weiss found herself being tasked with locating the club, which she does inevitably spot. Judging by the designs of the neon women placed on either side of the sign, Weiss Schnee has a good indication as to why they might have brought her teammate here; one woman had long, droopy rabbit ears, while the other had a long horse tail as well as the ears. This definitely looks like a popular place for faunus to conjugate, though given the very adult and risque nature of just the sign, Weiss has a good idea as to why the faunus students have no knowledge of its existence.

“It's an adult club.” Weiss says, speaking to Yang through her scroll.

“It's what?” the blonde says back.

“It's. An. Adult. Club.” says the white haired rich girl, speaking more clearly to her teammate. “Yang, I know you're blonde, but-”

“Right, blonde joke, got it.” says an annoyed Yang. “So we're dealing with something major here, Weiss. Go inside and tell us what you find.”

“No.” Weiss says flatly.

“No?”

“Yang, what part of 'adult club' are you not understanding here? This isn't the kind of place where I can casually walk in and have a good time. I'd likely get hit on by a bunch of sick perverts, and-”

The white haired girl pauses, hearing fumbling about on the other side of her scroll. It sounds like grunting as Yang has her device wrestled away from her. “WEEEEIIIIIIISSS!” shouts Ruby, causing the Dust user to fumble her own scroll. “You have to get in there and save Blake! It's for the cause of the team!”

“Ruby,” Weiss groans, “you demanding I do this isn't going to make me do it faster!”

“But Weiss!” Ruby shouts. “If we don't get Blake back then all of this would be for nothing!”

“Okay, you know what? I want to hear from either of you one reason that I should go inside what is very likely a disgusting, filthy dive full of creepy perverts and 'gentlemen' that wouldn't know the first thing about how to actually treat a woman!”

“So, hey, Weiss,” Yang says as she gets her scroll back, “you forgot to bring your credit cards with you, right?” The white haired member of Team RWBY freezes up after hearing this. “Yep, sure would be a shame if you maxed out your daddy's cards on some video games or junk food. Maybe Ruby and I can have ourselves a night on the town on your behalf. What do you-”

“All right! All right!” Weiss barks. “Fine. I'll go inside. Just don't. Touch. Those. Credit cards!” Ending the call with her teammates, Weiss heads inside the club, unsure what to expect upon first walking inside. "The things I do for these people…" she mumbles.

Upon entering the club, Weiss finds that the club is only slightly better than she anticipated. The lighting is dim, though any semblance of grunge is easily covered up by some long red curtains draped against the wall. It's also not so much a simple club, but more a gentleman's club, as there are tables placed along the main floor with female Faunus of all types serving the gentlemen their food or beverages. At the far end of the large room is a stage, which features better lighting than the rest of the club. It seems likely that the reason for this is to show off the exotic dancers that perform for these male Faunus.

"How disgusting." Weiss says, repulsed by the nature of the territory. "What kind of woman, human or Faunus, would want to work in such a hole in the wall like this?"

Her glare continues to aim at the stage, watching as the next exotic dancer seductively walks on. The white haired girl scoffs, rolling her eyes around as she tries to blend in with the dim lighting, a hard task in itself given the bright singular color she always wears. Hoping to find someone that would tell her where Blake might be, her eyes turn back to the stage again, glued to the strangely hypnotic dance that she provides, and notices something is oddly familiar about her, yet something not at all human about her.

For starters, the dancer isn't naked, wearing a full latex outfit that goes down to her wrists and knees. Anything not covered up is covered by purple, see through objects, whether it's the inflated purple gloves shaped like cat's paws, or the odd cylindrical tubes that give off the illusion of thick lower legs, despite her legs being visible through the translucent purple plastic. Even more odd, her feet don't even touch the base of the tubes, which not only give her a taller appearance, but makes the dancer hobble about on stage at points, unable to keep their balance. Around her throat is a large choker that she swears could be mistaken for a mini-lifesaver tube, save for the bell attached to the end. Finally, the unusual mask she wears resembles that of a cat, which seems to go with the idea given her translucent purple gloves and the cat ears on top of her head…

"Wait a second…" As a realization occurs to Weiss, she squints at the dancer for a better look. She recognizes the long, black hairstyle that she sports, as well as the golden yellow eyes, glazed over as they may be. Once she realizes who this mysterious dancer is, Weiss gasps in horror, rushing through the floor and hopping onto the stage. "Blake? Blake! What are you doing, this isn't you!" Weiss shouts, shaking the shoulders of her teammate as she interrupts the routine. All the while the crowd of Faunus are at attention, wondering what that human girl is doing with their entertainment.

"Myyaaaaah…" says a deep, feminine voice, slightly muffled from the mask. Weiss definitely recognizes the voice as Blake's, but her mannerisms aren't that of the female cat Faunus. She moves very lazily, with even her paw brushing oddly and without energy against Weiss's cheek. This continues to confuse the sword user, who tries to get her friend off the stage.

"Nevermind this, you can explain later! Let's get you out of-" As she tries to grab hold of Blake, Weiss finds her hands slipping off the inflated paw, unable to get a good grip on her hands to lead her away. "Shit!" Weiss hisses to herself. Before she can even make a second attempt to pull Blake away, two male Faunus bouncers grab her by the arms, with Weiss struggling to make her escape. Both are hulking and large, with each one looming over Weiss as they hold her in place.

"Looks like we got a human intruder," says the bear Faunus, "dunno what she wants with Kitty Koo, but she's in a lotta trouble."

The gorilla Faunus gets a good look at Weiss's face, cackling to himself. "Hey, this ain't just any human." says the gorilla in a low, grumpy voice. "It's this one's friend! You know, the one we were told about?"

"Oh yeah!" says the bear Faunus after a pause for recollection, gripping Weiss tighter. "Guess you know what we gotta do then?"

"Let go of me!" grunts Weiss, the rich girl struggling to get out of their grips. "What are either of you talking about? Are you seriously under orders to deal with me?"

"Yup," says the gorilla, "and I think you're going to love spending some extra time with your friend here." As they two hold onto Weiss, the white haired girl stops struggling as she sees a deer Faunus approach them with a latex suit similar in design to what Blake currently wears. The only major differences is that there isn't a large pure white oval on her torso, her collar is red instead of white, while the suit itself is a light blue tinted shade of white with blue paws and tube legs. There's even a cat mask that looks identical to Blake's, although the eyes seem more open and expressed compared to the half open dull expression on the cat faunus's mask.

Weiss growls, staring down the cat suit with a deadly glare. "There is now way you're going to get me to wear thaAAAAGH!"

In an instant, the two Faunus tear Weiss's outfit off her body, exposing the white haired girl to the audience with nothing left to hide. Still, Weiss covers her exposed breasts and groin, embarrassed to be seen by so many people like this without her desire for them to do so. Her cheeks blush heavily as she hears the crowd hooting and hollering at her, only to look out at the crowd and see them once her eyes adjust to the brightness of the light. It dawns on her that the audience is, surprisingly, largely made up of female Faunus. It leaves the confused and embarrassed Weiss wondering how any of them could support the method of dressing herself and Blake up for their own amusement.

The bouncer Faunus grab hold of her legs, causing Weiss to struggle as she tries to shake them off her. Unfortunately their grip is too strong, giving them ease in forcing the white haired huntress to wear the cat suit. The legs go on with ease, then the arms go into their sleeves. It's not until the suit is about to be pulled back on her naked frame she sees something off about the suit. Located in the crotch is a silicone object, taking form in a shape she's never seen in her life. With enough force the Faunus manage to push it inside Weiss's exposed pussy, causing her to feel a sensation she's never felt in her life.

Her eye twitches as something in the silicone object jabs into her body, injecting some sort of serum into her bloodstream. Her eye twitches while her body quakes, as if something were happening to her as a result. As they put the cat mask onto her, she spots the same silicone object, though it doesn't appear to have whatever it is that's poking inside her body right now. The object slides into the white haired huntress's mouth, muffling her screams until they fall silent. Weiss's head feels woozy, holding onto it before they place the blue inflated paws over her hands. With an additional lift, the bouncers plant her feet inside the tubes, much to the cheers of the attending audience. The collar and bell are then placed around her throat, and the huntress no longer seems determined to run away. Instead, her instincts cause her to hobble over to Blake in her new footwear, acting happily like a cat with her teammate.

“Myaaah...” says Blake.

“Nyaaaaaow...” says Weiss, happily batting her paws away at her friend. Though somewhere in the back of her mind Weiss could see what was going on, she had lost control of her body and voice, which is only able to speak in cute cat noises.

“Hey, c'mon, you two, quit playing around!” shouts the gorilla faunus before he and the bear walk off stage. “You got a show to put on, now get to it!”

As if on command, the two huntresses, now adorned in cartoon cat suits, dance around the stage as if they already knew a team dance routine by heart. It's still a little on the clunky side, as neither can still walk around in their tube legs without hobbling about just a bit. With their feet nowhere near the base of the odd leg wear, it's hard to lift up properly without dragging the soles across the stage, making for awkward movement. The attendees don't seem to mind it, as they have a laugh at their entertainment for the night. They danced about for what seemed like an hour, with nobody bothering to ask if there were any other entertainers coming in for the evening.

Then the audience of Faunus leave their seats, with Blake and Weiss being pulled over to stage left, forced down on their knees while the attendees line up. Weiss looks over at Blake with confusion, making an audible 'mew' sound that took the form of a question.

“Mroooaow...” Blake replies, her purple cat paws sliding down her latex suit. Weiss's eyes watch as the gloves rub away at her crotch, then looks over to the Faunus as they start to unzip the flies of their pants. When Weiss realizes what she's about to get involved in, she finds herself incapable of moving, as if her body wants to be apart of the experience she and Blake are about to go under.

The first two female Faunus that approach are of the dog variety, one with a small bust and long red hair, while the other is busty with a thick frame and short blonde hair. The two are grinning wildly as they hold their large, red schlongs up to the mouths of Blake and Weiss. The black latex cat girl cranes her neck out to the thick framed dog Faunus, eager to take in the phallic object, while Weiss looks confused as to what she should be doing. The busty Faunus she's meant to please grows impatient, poking at her mask with the member, trying to stick it inside of the white cat girl's mouth. Once it's inside there, the petite dog Faunus sighs at the feeling of silicone rubbing against her flesh, as the object Weiss had been forced to swallow contains a fleshlight inside with ridges for the pleasure of the user. It still bumps into the white haired cat girl's throat, causing an audible glucking noise to be made with every thrust into the silicone, poking far enough into the back of her throat.

Blake, having slightly more experience with this than her teammate, holds her inflated cat paws on the hips of the thick dog Faunus, her throat having a bit more ease compared to Weiss. The half dazed look in her eyes stares up at the blonde faunus, noting the large bust that hangs over Blake's head. She manages to see up the shirt of the dog woman, getting a good glimpse at the underboob she provides. Soon her purple inflated cat paws lower down to her own crotch, as if the black cat girl has an urge to play with herself. Due to the awkward size of these gloves, the action of rubbing is awkward and clunky, as she can't get the paws inside for maximum pleasure. The female Faunus laughs, not aware that Blake has practically been in heat since she first wore the outfit.

As Weiss continues to use her mouth to please the red haired dog Faunus, she starts to feel a sensation within her own loins, likely added by the silicone member embedded into the crotch of her suit as well. Her hands try very hard to do the same as Blake's, pleasure herself out of this feeling, but again the gloves make it impossible to do so. Her mouth makes whimpering sounds between the glucking noise the dog Faunus' shaft forces her to do. Soon the females force their crotches into the faces of the cat girls, with Blake knowing full well what's about to happen next.

Though Weiss can't feel it directly, the silicone member in her mouth moves about as it fills up with the seed the dog Faunus provides her, with the other doing the same to Blake and her mouth. The black cat girl has a dreamy expression in her eyes as she looks up to the dog Faunus, as if to thank her for the yummy milky substance that she won't be able to taste. The seed drips out of Blake's silicone mouth, running down her chin and making a large mess on the wooden stage floor. Weiss's eyes go wide as she feels the flow of seed, though she's very much confused when none of it goes down her throat, instead flowing back out of the mouth around the dog member she's forced to take. She can feel the jizz dripping down her body, worming around the folds of her silicone pussy and down her inner thigh. Looking up at her dog Faunus, she gives her a tear-filled glance up, as if her inner conscience were asking for a sense of freedom, while the cat girl Weiss had become were begging for more.

When the red lipstick shaped cocks are removed from their mouths, Weiss looks down at her body to see the large amounts of cum pooling at her knees, while Blake bats away with her gloves at the twitching doggy meat still present before her. The two are escorted off, with another two females ready to give them something to feed on. This time it's a bull and horse Faunus, with Weiss whimpering for her dear life as she can already see the large bulges emanating from their pants. The bull Faunus is quite muscular in tone, her skin tanned heavily while the horse has a large amount of hair that resembles a horse's mane, a dirty shade of blonde.

“Myaaah...” Blake says, as if to assure Weiss that things are all right.

“Mmm...that white kitty cat is looking pretty fresh.” says the female bull Faunus. “She got a name?”

“We're working on it.” says the gorilla Faunus bouncer. “But you're welcome to break her in a bit more proper if you want.”

“Sounds fine.” says the female horse Faunus, pulling her pants down to reveal her enlarged horse cock. “I've had enough turns with Kitty Koo, might have to give this one some proper attention.”

Weiss sweats underneath her cat suit as she stares on at the horse cock, which a large hole at the tip of the shaft, while the bull Faunus has a thinner rod at her crotch, although still equal in length to the horse's. The bull circles around Weiss, walking behind the white cat girl and grabbing her by the tubes on her legs. After she yanks them out from under the white cat girl, Weiss cries out loudly before her upper body makes a thud noise, the bell attached to her choker jingling as an effect. The horse Faunus stands in front of Weiss, her horse cock dangling over the inexperienced cat girl as she watches a clear liquid fluid dangling out of the hole on the Faunus's shaft. The horse woman grabs Weiss by her arms, lifting her off the ground while the bull Faunus brings her to the soles of her tube legs. As the white haired cat girl stares on at the phallic member, the Faunus grin at one another just seconds before they work in unison, ramming their giant cocks in her holes.

Weiss's eyes grow wide, still wearing the happy cat grin on her mask while she feels the horse Faunus pushing hard against the silicone shoved inside her mouth. The bull also has a hard time stretching out the false pussy within the pussy, making it fit inside Weiss given how lengthy the device is up her snatch, although the ridges feel quite nice. A disappointed Blake watches on, mewling as her clumsy paws try to rub at her own snatch, unable to feel anything beyond the urge to climax.

“Goddamn, this pussy really does need a good stretching!” grunts the bull Faunus.

“She did literally just get in the suit, yanno!” the horse Faunus reminds her friend. “It's not like we can't break her in the same way we did with Kitty Koo, ain't that right, sweetheart?”

“Mreooow...” Blake says, her eyes watery as she watches Weiss being spit roasted by the Faunus, her paw still rubbing away at her groin. Despite her mind not being all there anymore the cat Faunus still had a sense of envy and jealousy, watching these two futa Faunus trying to break her best friend. It reminds her of how she was introduced just a few days ago.

“Hey, Kitty Koo is getting a little restless,” says the gorilla Faunus to the bear, “get her something to play with while they break in that new chick.”

The bear Faunus nods, bringing over a monkey Faunus to Blake, the black cat girl crawling eagerly over to the next customer. With her wrists bent, Blake kneels upright looking at the female Faunus, who would remind her of Sun if he were female, begging for something to snack on. The monkey girl pulls down on her tight jeans, revealing a monkey-like cock to the cat girl, who purrs joyously over the shaft. Before she can put her silicone mouth onto the rod, the monkey Faunus stops her with a finger wag, smirking down at the latex girl. “Nah uh,” she says, “get on your feet and bend over for me, baby.”

Although a little clumsy, Blake manages to stand up in the tube boots, managing a flawless pivot before bending over to expose her silicone hole to the monkey Faunus. The woman licks her lips as she looks on at her pussy, guiding her monkey cock between the folds of her latex suit. Blake mews as she anticipates the member going inside her snatch, looking back at the female Faunus with begging eyes. "Patience, little kitty," says the monkey woman, "you're going to be fed in just a second." When the animal cock pushes inside her, Blake squeals with delight, her voice high in pitch like a young kitten. She purrs as the monkey Faunus grabs her latex hips and starts pounding away at her silicone snatch, the shaft massaged by the ridges built into the cat girl's toy. "Mmm, yeah, Kitty Koo, you like that monkey dong don't you. Such a pleasure for you, right?" Blake mews and nods. "Good thing you're built for my pleasure too."

"MRRRRRAAAAAAAAOOOOOOH!"

While she enjoys the blissful pounding of the monkey Faunus, Blake's daze is broken when she hears Weiss crying out, seeing the bull and horse Faunus have finally broken her. The white cat girl has her stomach and throat bulging as a result of the two members finally pushing through her body, the silicone portions of her suit likely stretched and expanded from the experience. She could see tears forming in the white cat girl's eyes as the two Faunus laugh at the way she takes their pulsing shafts. It only makes her wish she was the one being fucked by them, but the monkey Faunus does a good job with her body as well.

Grabbing Blake's arms, the monkey woman pulls back on them to stand the black cat girl upright, turning her head back to face her. Even as she pounds away at her latex backside, the monkey Faunus sticks her tongue into Blake's silicone mouth, moaning as she feels the silicone ridges as she flicks about. The black car girl's tongue tries to meet with the woman's, only to swirl against the silicone member stuck within her own mouth, acting as a barrier between the two. As she feels a heat emanating from her crotch, Blake wants so badly to touch herself, although she finds that hard to do while the monkey Faunus still holds onto her arms.

Over with Weiss, the bill and horse Faunus are still having fun with their spit roast, who seems to be adjusting to the way her body stretches out. Soon the white cat girl feels a strong push from both parties, her body squeezed hard between the two as she wonders what they're about to do. The second Weiss feels something blasting away at her holes, she realizes that they're cumming, much like the dog Faunus before them. The only difference seems to be that the amount of cum they dispense inside her is much larger, as it seems to stretch the silicone out just to compensate for all the jizz they have to offer her. The large dumping causes Weiss's stomach to stretch out, trying it's best to maintain all the jizz from the Faunus. Soon enough they find that their balls have run dry with the substance, dropping Weiss to the ground as soon as they remove their cocks from their silicone homes. When Weiss lands on her stomach, the hard impact on the stage floor causes her to explode with their seed, coating the legs of both the bull and horse Faunus in their own milky fluids. They merely laugh it off, heading off the stage while the white cat girl tries to pick herself up from the massive puddle.

Blake watches on even as the monkey woman continues to tongue her silicone mouth, moaning as she finds a flavor inside left over by the dog Faunus before her. "Mmm, that girl tastes nice, doesn't she Kitty Koo?" the Faunus asks of her cat girl.

"Mrow…" replies a disappointed Blake, unable to savor the salty substance left over from the dog woman.

"Don't worry though," the monkey woman assures her, "your pussy is gonna have another sweet taste coming your way!" With one hard thrust the monkey Faunus grunts, holding Blake's arms tightly before she releases her fluids within the black latex cat girl. The cat Faunus cries out as she feels her fake pussy filling up with a stream of jizz spraying inside, using the milky substance to hole up the ridges. Much like Weiss before, her silicone snatch starts to expand, though not to the extent of her friend's. The stomach starts to inflate the more the monkey Faunus shoots her wads inside, though it soon stops growing outward when it reaches its limit. The monkey's seed soon drips out of the black cat girl's body, with her feet inverting as she tries to stand upright while her body quivers. Every drop of cum she can't hold starts to run down her thighs, managing to seep into the otherwise tightly sealed tubes around Blake's legs. Only a little bit pools up inside each tubes, but it's enough to throw Blake a bit off balance after the monkey Faunus removes her cock from its silicone prison.

When the monkey Faunus puts her cock back in her pants, she pecks either side of Blake's latex cheeks. “If the club ever lets you out, gimme a call, Kitty Koo.” she says, running her finger under the cat Faunus' chin before heading off. Blake, being of the mind of a cat, tries to follow after that act of affection, only to stop when she sees Weiss trying to pick herself up off the ground. Crawling over on her hands and knees, Blake nuzzles her cheek against Weiss's, soothing the white cat girl after the rough break in she just had. Mewing happily though weakly, Weiss returns her friends affection, even rubbing their noses together like Eskimos. The other club attendees waiting for a chance with the girls simply watch on, finding the two latex kitties too adorable to break up from their interaction.

Though the two are cheerful, Blake slowly moves in on the inexperienced Weiss, moving back on the white cat girl to position her legs around the rich huntress. Scooting into her body, Blake gives her friend a mischievous stare as she brings her crotch in close to Weiss's, leaving the white cat girl unsure what they're about to do until the black cat girl bumps into her body. Weiss feels her cheeks heating up under her cat mask, feeling a sense of arousal coming from her groin after Blake bumps into her once more. Soon she finds herself grinding against the black cat girl, a sense of pleasure emanating from her body, finding the playful experience with her friend to be quite wonderful. And yet the harder she bumps into Blake, Weiss finds herself incapable of relieving this sensation, wondering if it has to do with her latex suit, or perhaps the silicone member. Now the way Blake rubs her hands against her body makes perfect sense...

Before things can get any wilder between the two, the gorilla and bear Faunus bouncers break them up, pulling Weiss and Blake away from each other. “All right you two,” the bear Faunus grumbles, “you've had enough fun for tonight, and we're closing up soon. Time to put you away until tomorrow night.”

Though the cat girls stumble while the bouncers drag them away, they manage to reach their objective just off stage; four wooden boxes standing up against the wall, big enough for a human to stand in. The cat girls are shoved inside, locked up by the bouncers for the evening. “That's two of them already.” laughs the bear Faunus. “I didn't think this'd be so easy.”

“Yeah, the boss'll be happy.” says the gorilla Faunus, staring at the remaining two boxes. “Now we gotta just wait for those siblings to come by and search for them...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the other half of the team!

As a new day begins in Beacon Academy, Ruby Rose awakens from her long, deserved sleep. She and Yang had spent a lot of time in completing some report papers about the incident involving Torchwick and the robot he and the White Fang had obtained. With all of it behind her and her sister, Ruby can focus on her studies and leading her team as mighty huntresses. Only when she looks down underneath Yang's makeshift bunk, she finds no presence of Blake in her bed.

“Huh, maybe she went off for breakfast without us...” she thinks to herself. “Oh, wait!” Immediately she slaps her face, recalling that the cat Faunus had been kidnapped during their investigation, and as a result sent Weiss to go find her. “Then does that mean...?”

Peeking over the edge of her bunk, Ruby looks for the white haired huntress, noting quite quickly that the bed is nicely made and tidy, with no indication of Weiss returning from the adult club she had previously mentioned. With fear overtaking her mind, Ruby rushes over to her sister's bed, standing atop Blake's mattress to elevate her. “Yang! Yang, wake up! Weiss never came back last night!”

With a snort, Yang sits upright on her bed, looking over at her sister. “What? Weiss is still gone?”

With a nod, Ruby replies, “Yeah, I'm really worried. I'd have thought she found Blake and came back and everything would be honky dory and happy ever after like all stories!”

“...Why do I have a sense of doom and gloom over us all of a sudden?” asks Yang, giving the ceiling a side glance.

“Yang! Focus!” Ruby says, pulling on her sister's arm. “We gotta go to that club and find Weiss and Blake! Who knows what could have happened to them?”

“Urgh! Maybe they're fine!” Yang grunts, regaining her arm from her sister. “Look, it's only been one night, Weiss is a big girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself...”

“Inside an adult Faunus club?” Ruby interrupts.

The realization that a wealthy huntress with almost no proper social skills in a club meant exclusively for Faunus, let alone adult ones, finally dawns on Yang. “Holy shit we gotta go find her.” Yang says quietly.

“Are we going to skip classes?” asks a concerned Ruby. “Ozpin might do something bad to us if we do!”

“He knows Weiss went out to find Blake, right?” Yang says, hopping off her top bunk. “We'll just tell him we're off to find them both. No sweat.”

“I hope you're right...” Ruby replies, a whimper in her voice. Unlike her sister, the eighteen year old leader lacks the same experience in clubs of any kind, and has no idea what could possibly occur inside one of a more 'adult' nature. But she herself is an adult, she thinks, perhaps she can handle it.

##

“...Yeah, I can't handle it.”

As she and Yang enter the Faunus gentleman's club, Ruby's body tenses up, quaking from the nervous energy she's built up, while her blonde sister looks on unamused.

“Man, this is tamer than I thought.” Yang says with a grin, crossing her arms. She watches on at the stage, which features a fawn Faunus stripped down to her bare body, using her small horns in a balancing act that seems to impress most of the unusually female crowd. “Like you see that? I've seen fawn Faunus that can pull that off while spinning on the spot! No big deal!”

After the fawn leaves the stage, Yang tugs on Ruby's arm, bringing her sister with her on their little investigation, hoping to find some clues on their friends' whereabouts. Then they hear an announcer's voice booming overhead on the PA system, shouting, “Ladies and gents, please give it up for The Cat's Meow's newest act, the duo of Kitty Koo and Fluffy Floof!”

With the crowd applauding, Ruby glances at the stage, asking her sister, “The heck kind of stage names are those supposed to be?”

“Cat names, I guess.” Yang says with a shrug. “Maybe they're trying to do something that sounds cutesy, but honestly? Who would want to be caught dead on that stage with names...like...like that...oh.”

As they watch the act head onto the stage, Yang and Ruby notice that the duo's balance is way off, noticing right away the odd cylinder boots the pair are forced to wear, their feet not even touching into the soles. Their hands are covered in oddly inflated latex gloves, giving them the impression that they're to be treated like cartoon characters. The odd hobbling about due to the boots gives them an awkward movement as the dance about the stage, occasionally rubbing their latex cat noses together as if they were Eskimos. One thing that's very obvious to either of them: The color of their latex cat suits, and the hair styles present.

“That's...Blake and Weiss!” Ruby gasps.

“Goddammit, why do I say stuff like that?!” Yang grumbles, hanging her head. “It never ends well!”

“BLAKE! WEISS!” Ruby shouts, running for the stage. Yang rushes off to get her sister before any trouble is caused, only for things to take a bad turn when the bear and gorilla Faunus grab Ruby by either arm.

“Hey, look who it is.” laughs the bear Faunus. “The team leader of this group of girls.”

“That's her all right.” says the gorilla Faunus. “Had to go messing up the White Fang's plans, didn't you?”

“Hey! Let her go!” Yang shouts, her gauntlets ready for a fight. The Faunus look up at her, the dance music coming to a record scratching halt as whispers are heard among the attending audience members. Her dukes still up, Yang looks around the surrounding area, wondering what all the fuss could be about. Meanwhile, the cat suited Blake and Weiss continue their fumbling dance, almost unaware that the music has stopped.

“Dude, isn't that Raven's daughter?” asks the gorilla Faunus.

“Yeah...Yeah it is, buddy!” laughs the bear. “Geez, I knew we were dealing with a bunch of kids, but nobody ever said we'd be getting HER in all this, too!”

“Wh-What? You know my mother?!” Yang shouts, anger in her eyes. “Tell me where she is right now, or I swear-”

“You'll stand your ground, daughter.”

Turning to the source of that voice, Yang stands in shock to see a raven haired woman, one older than herself, approaching her. She doesn't need to take long to figure out who it is, as she recognizes the similar hair style and the White Fang robe. “Mom? What are you doing here?!” asks Yang.

“This club is controlled by the White Fang,” Raven explains, “and I have a stake in ownership. I can come and go as I please and oversee the day to day business. And as your friends here have learned, it's not a good idea to come into our business and mess with the White Fang.”

“Why the hell are you punishing them like this, though?” Yang asks, her hands balled into fists. “This is wrong on so many levels!”

Raven laughs. “You call it wrong, but to us it's the perfect punishment for humans, or traitors...” Her eyes leer at the latex wearing Blake on that note, “when they put their noses into businesses where they don't belong.”

“God, I just want to punch you right now,” Yang growls, “right in the ovaries, so you don't get another shot at being a mother!”

“Yang, no!” Ruby shouts, struggling to get out of the Faunus' grip. Ignoring her sister's cry, Yang rushes at Raven, preparing for a punch to her system. Unfortunately, she has already drawn her blade, slashing at Yang's body before she can lay a finger on her...and destroys her clothes, leaving the blonde bare naked in front of her sister. “YANG!”

“The fuck...?” asks an embarrassed Yang, covering up her bare body. “What's this for, you hag?!”

“Simple.” Raven replies. “You and your sister are about to join your friends on stage. And you're going to enjoy it.”

“Like hell I am!” Yang shouts, putting her foot down. Only when she hears the cry of Ruby does she turn around, seeing the gorilla and bear Faunus tearing her clothes off her body, exposing her eighteen year old physique to the attending females in the club.

“In that case,” Raven says, the bear Faunus holding Yang by her arms, “both of you are going to suffer.” Another Faunus comes up to the group, holding onto two latex outfits similar in design to that of which their teammates currently wear. Blake and Weiss, finally attentive to the world around them, stop their act and watch on as Yang is forced into the yellow latex cat suit, forced to wear the same cylinder shaped boots and cartoon gloves that their friends are. The same occurs with Ruby, who wears a black suit with red boots and gloves, although her latex has a red sheen to it in the proper lighting. Their masks are identical as well, looking similarly to that of a cartoon cat's face, although they can see the silicone inside the mouthpiece, not wanting to know what it's for.

“Get off me, you stupid asshole!” Yang grunts at the bear Faunus, struggling to get away as he pulls the pants of the latex suit up her legs, causing the blonde to trip herself over. This allows the bear Faunus to properly put the attire on her body, with the silicone crotch shoved up inside her pussy. The needle on the tip of the silicone injects into her body, causing the blonde huntress to cry out as she curls up into a ball from the pain she feels, before it finally ends with Yang's eyes glazed over, and her only words being reduced to, “Mrooow?”

“Wh-What'd you do to Yang?!” Ruby shouts at Raven. “What'd you do to your daughter, or our friends?!”

With a smirk, Raven replies, “I reduced them to what they, and you, deserve to be; nothing more than walking, horny pussies.” With the latex suit, mask, and equipment on Yang, the same process is done with the naked Ruby, who tries her best to fight the Faunus off her, but to no avail. When she feels the needle in the silicone crotch inject the same hypnotic fluids as her sister, she as well is reduced to nothing more than a bumbling cat, having trouble maintaining her balance in these cylindrical boots they forced on her.

“Nyah?” Ruby asks, staring at her latex sister.

“Mrooow...” Yang replies, stumbling over to her sister in her new cylinder footwear, her feet unable to touch the base.

“Nyaaaah!” Like the cute kitty she thinks herself to be, Ruby nuzzles up against her yellow cat sister, rubbing her face against her cheek. The yellow latex cat girl doesn't seem to be quite as comfortable with her new situation as the shiny red one, but does get close to her for the nuzzling.

“Cute. Really.” says the stone faced bitch named Raven. “Now you, go on the stage and have a little dance with your friends.” Ecstatic by the command, Ruby rushes onto the stage to join Blake and Weiss, although she almost stumbles over her cylindrical feet to do so, unable to figure out her proper balance without her feet touching the soles. Eager to join in on the fun, Yang follows behind her sister, only for the bear and gorilla Faunus to grab her before she can make it up the steps.

“Mrow?”

“No, sorry my dear daughter, not you.” Raven says, smiling as she disrobes her clothing. “You've been a bad little kitty, one that needs proper punishment. And you certainly could use some alone time with your mother, to make up for all this time apart.” As she's still held onto by the bouncers, Yang lets out an audible gasp through her silicone mouth as she sees the large appendage sticking out between her mother's legs. A mighty thick, large shaft slowly rises, one not at all looking animal in design. It appears to be similar to that of a human's, although even Yang tilts her head in confusion. “Not at all what you were expecting, yes?” she says to her daughter. “Not every Faunus will have an animal cock, you know. Just like how not every Faunus will look the same. Now, how about my daughter tries to lick at my treat for her?”

With the bouncers shoving Yang to her knees, she watches as Raven approaches her, sticking her member into her latex face. She stares on nervously at the rod as precum oozes out the slit, then looking over at her teammates as they dance around the stage together, having their own share of fun and amusement while trying not to stumble in their footwear. The lack of attention on her cock forces Raven to poke at her daughter's latex covered face, attempting to stick the member inside her silicone mouth. “Take my cock, you stupid tramp!” Raven commands. “I know you've had practice being a little whore without mommy's guidance!” Grabbing hold of Yang's gold locks, Raven forces her daughter to take in her massive schlong, with Yang staring with wide-eyed fear over the eight inches of meat that her White Fang mother wants her to swallow.

With enough force, Raven manages to push the head of her cock inside the silicone mouth of her blonde daughter, causing her to mewl and gag as her mouth becomes stretched out, the meaty shaft almost stretching her jaw out to the point of dislocation. Though it doesn't come to that, there is still a lot of meat that Raven has left to offer her daughter, who tries to remove the cock from her mouth using her inflated cartoon gloves. Given her hands can't take shape to grab at the rod, Yang starts to tear up, looking at her mom with begging eyes. “No daughter of mine is going to cry over the food she's served!” Raven shouts, pulling Yang's head down hard on her meaty member.

Though she can't feel her mother's cock, she can still feel the stretching Raven inflicts inside her, the several inches pushing the silicone into her throat until that becomes stretched as well. This makes it visible for the attendees of the Cat's Meow to look on at how deep Raven can go inside her daughter's body, seeing the head of her member as it moves about within the throat. Grunting, Raven juts away at Yang's through, holding her by her blonde hair as she forces her daughter's silicone mouth to get her off for the evening. Though the ridges in her fleshlight styled mouth pleasure her skin, she isn't feeling the sensation to climax within her throat, no matter how aggressive she pounds her hips into the daughter's mouth. Yang continues to try and push back, but again her clumsy gloves are incapable of gripping onto anything, instead sliding off the meat pole.

As she tries to fight off her mother's cock, Yang looks on at the stage, where she's watching her friends stumble about in an oddly rhythmic dance, the female Faunus audience enjoying their performance. Keeping her eyes on them, she watches as the bouncers put them on their knees, with the audience members lining up to have their bit of fun with the trio of cat girls.

“Hey, you gonna try that new kitty tonight?” asks a rabbit Faunus.

“For sure!” replies an excited dog Faunus. “I'm thrilled as fuck to break in the new cuties!”

Whimpering, Yang watches as these Faunus drop their pants to reveal their animal schlongs to Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, jealous of their dancing fun, and now the action they're partaking in when it comes to pleasuring these big dicked ladies. “Is your mother's cock not good enough for you?!” Raven grunts, pounding harder into Yang's face. “You stupid slut! I'm going to teach you not to ignore me when I'm skull fucking you!” The harder Raven thrusts, Yang begins to make loud glucking sounds as the mother's shaft makes quick yet aggressive juts into her mouth, until finally she holds her body close to Yang's face, grabbing two fists full of blonde hair in order to do so. With a mighty roar, the White Fang member floods her daughter's silicone mouth with her seed, causing the mold to expand from her throat almost all the way into her stomach, where it starts to grow a slight bit until it reaches max capacity. The seed starts to pour out of Yang's mouth, the blonde latex cat girl feeling the expansion in her stomach while watching her mom's fluids dribble down her chin, creating a mess on the ground she kneels. Thankfully the milky substance slides off her latex outfit so easily, but she manages to make an even bigger mess after her mother pulls her dong out of the silicone mold.

“Don't think you can join your friends just yet, my daughter.” Raven growls, lifting Yang up to her feet. The blonde cat girl stumbles as she nearly trips over her cylindrical feet, having spent more time on her even knees. Circling around the dazed and dripping cat girl, Raven bends her daughter over, giving her cock a few quick strokes even as it leaks semen. When she's ready once again to penetrate her daughter's body, she slides her giant cock head against the folds of the silicone pussy, pushing hard enough to penetrate Yang's snatch. The blonde releases a blood curdling mewl that's muffled by her silicone mouth, though still loud enough to get the attention of most patrons. Even the ones that are either using the latex cat girls for a quick blow job or penetrating the pussies' pussies can't ignore it for too long, but once they see Raven is in the driver seat of the blonde cat girl, they resume their own little party with the other three fourths of Team RWBY.

Grabbing her daughter's arms, Raven clenches her teeth as she pulls back on Yang's limbs. The harder she thrusts into the blonde's body her breasts bounce despite being pushed in by the tight latex. Quick, short meows escape from Yang's silicone mouth, her eyes staring on at the patrons that have yet to go to the stage for a turn with the other cat girls. As her mother pounds into her latex covered backside, the cat girl whimpers through the mold, looking back at her mother with begging eyes to join her sister and friends up on the stage. Every thrust made by her mother causes Yang's mouth to ooze out a batch of her seed, making a large puddle where the rest of it sits and collects.

“No! Bad kitty!” Raven grunts, slapping her daughter's backside. “Not until your mother has fed you her seed!” Yang yelps when her mother's palm slaps down on her latex skin, still feeling her spank her hard against her real flesh. The blonde whimpers as she uses her gloved hand to rub against where her mother smacked her, the one thing she can effectively do with her hands in her current state. “You are going to stay here and take your punishment like a big cat girl, young missy! Never! Cross! Your! Mother! Again!” With every word Raven pounds her huge cock harder into Yang's silicone pussy, her hips hammering into her backside enough that her cheeks starts to turn red under the latex. “You want to be treated like a cock cozy? A cum dumpster? Then let me treat you like you want to be!”

With one great big thrust against Yang's ass, Raven pulls back on her arms hard enough that the blonde latex cat girl stands upright, with the White Fang member biting into her daughter's neckline. As she nibbles on the latex she groans loudly, her cum once again flushing itself into Yang's body, though through her silicone pussy this time around. While her mouth continues to ooze out the earlier seed, Yang feels it get pushed out of her stomach by the incoming jizz her mother unleashes into her snatch, almost causing her stomach to inflate with the amount she manages to maintain. Soon Raven's seed cascades out of both ends of Yang, making a giant mess at the cylindrical feet of Yang, as well as coating her mother's boots in her own jizz.

Once her mother has finished relieving herself, Yang pants heavily as she feels her body sweating under the latex cat outfit. Not from the suit, but the workout of a punishment her mother just had her endure. Her mother exhausted from emptying her spunk within Yang's body, Raven turns Yang around on her cylindrical feet, bringing her in for a kiss that tasted of rubber and her own cum. Though her tongue won't touch her mother's, Yang still swirls her tongue around the silicone member inside her mouth, pretending she can still feel Raven's as she wriggles it around, lapping up between every ridge that she can. When she finally pulls away from her daughter, Raven says to Yang, “Fine, you've had your punishment. Now go off and play with your little friends.”

Suddenly full of excitement and energy, Yang hops up in excitement before rushing off to the stage, hobbling and nearly tripping due to her cylindrical boots. She can't wait to join Ruby or the others in their debaucherous stage show, helping them to get off the female Faunus and send them off with a happy ending...

Only by the time she arrives on stage, all of the Faunus have had their turns with the trio of latex cat girls. Weiss and Blake are coated in jizz, nuzzling against one another as they lie on the stage floor. Ruby pretends to lick at the cum on her inflated glove hands, acting cute and silly like a cat cleaning them would. Staring on in disbelief that she missed the fun, Yang collapses to her knees, ready to cry at how unfair this all feels. Looking up at her sister and her defeated attitude, Ruby stops cleaning off her latex suit and crawls over to Yang, her movement less clunky due to being on her knees. Brushing her head against her sister's body, the former Team RWBY leader gets the blonde's attention, then points at the contents of her silicone mouth, which seems to contain loads of Faunus spunk from several sources. Staring at her sister's mouth, Yang's eyes light up as she realizes that Ruby is offering her what she took from those female Faunus.

Holding her sister close to her yellow latex body, Yang mewls with excitement, lowering herself down with her mouth aimed under Ruby's. Tilting her face towards the blonde, Ruby allows her cum to slide out of the silicone mouth, the Faunus seed dripping down to Yang's for her to catch. The blonde latex cat girl purrs pleasantly, feeling the milky substance hit her mouth, though she's unable to taste the fluids. Appreciative of her sister's offer, Yang soon rises up to Ruby's level, leaning into the black haired cat girl for a long and passionate kiss that neither huntress can really taste. Yet they swirl their tongues around the molded mouths, imagining that they touch against one another while being unable to do so.

Weiss and Blake look over at the sisters, meowing over how adorable they look together. They even get a reaction out of the female Faunus in attendance, as well as the male bouncers. Even Raven watches on, sighing as a smirk forms on her lips. "Dumb whores, all of them." she says, shaking her head at the action on stage. "I'm going into my office, just make sure you box them back up before you close up."

"You got it, ma'am." says the bear Faunus as Raven walks off.

As they watch Ruby and Yang making out by them, Blake runs her gloved hand over Weiss's crotch, getting the attention of the white haired cat girl. Looking over at the cat Faunus, she sees that Blake's eyes have a seductive look in them, purring as she leans into the white haired huntress's face. The pair start to make out just like the sisters, equally unable to feel one another's tongue due to the silicone forced inside their mouths. Blake's gloves hand rubs around Weiss's crotch, stimulating her body against the latex suit. Weiss moans against the silicone, her gloved hand rubbing against Blake's body to stimulate the cat Faunus as well.

The audience of mostly female Faunus watch on as the four latex cat girls make out with one another, sexually pleasing themselves through the stage session. Thankfully they were the last act booked for the night, otherwise any other performers might be disappointed with the lack of time they now have. Most of the attendees, who have already had their turn, start to get aroused by the visual on the stage, wanting to have another go at the four. Soon the monkey Faunus from the previous evening heads onto the stage, lowering her pants down in front of Blake and Weiss. "Hey, Kitty Koo," she says to Blake, her fists at her hips as she stands proud over the monochrome pair, "Ready to go for another round?"

Giving it a thought, Blake looks over at Yang as she continues to make out with her shiny red latex sister, then at the monkey Faunus cock presented to her. Nudging her head over at the sisterly cat couple, Blake simply says to her, "Mrreeeeow."

"Her?" she asks. "Pampering? Yeh, sure, anything for you, babe." With a wink, the monkey Faunus heads over to Yang and Ruby, tapping the blonde cat girl on her shoulder. Once she garners her attention, the monkey Faunus says to Yang, "Hears you could use some attention?"

As she waves her monkey cock in front of Yang's face, the blonde seems hypnotized by the Faunus dong, slowly moving away from her sister. Nudging at it with her latex cat nose, Yang helps the monkey woman reach a full erection before sliding the shaft into her mouth, leaning fully into her cock and bobbing along every inch she's offered. Her silicone mouth sounds like a plunger, the air suctioned up around the monkey girl's cock. With a sigh of pleasure, the monkey woman pets Yang's head, a pleased look in her eyes when she looks up at the female Faunus. "How's that feel girl? You feel pampered yet?"

Yang gives her a nod, still bobbing her head against the member while she tries to rest her inflated gloves on the monkey Faunus' hips. Ruby watches on as her sister pleases the Faunus, her own gloves sliding down to her groin in an attempt to masturbate over her sister's performance. The younger of the two looks on with mesmerized eyes, impressed with how easily her sister can please the monkey girl, although she believes Raven's previous act may have had a hand in most of that.

As they look on at Yang's ability to suck off the monkey girl, Blake and Weiss crawl over to Ruby, cuddling up with their leader while rubbing their hands all over her body. They attempt to kiss at her cheeks, the silicone and latex keeping them from pressing their lips into her properly, but the latex Ruby enjoys their pampering as is. She mews as the two nuzzle their heads into her necklines, their hands rubbing away at her latex covered skin, while Yang continues to please the monkey Faunus with the ridges inside her mouth. Grinning, the monkey Faunus sighs through her teeth, letting the blonde cat girl control her pacing, though she does move her head enough to give her a more proper rhythm. “You're doing good, blondie,” says the monkey Faunus, jutting her hips against Yang's cat face, “looks like Kitty Koo knows how to pick 'em.” She winks over at the black latex cat girl, who purrs at the mention of her stage name.

After enough time passes, the monkey Faunus grips Yang's hair tightly, causing her to whimper as it's pulled into the woman's crotch. While grunting loudly, the monkey Faunus allows her seed to flood Yang's silicone mouth, adding to what's been offered by her mother and collected from her sister. Her eyes roll back as she feels the silicone mold vibrating with the monkey Faunus' seed, wanting so badly to taste it as it enters her throat. The desire overtakes Yang's body, her inflated gloves rubbing against her crotch as she fantasizes the actual taste of the woman's seed. The other cat girls rub one another as well, Weiss and Blake massaging Ruby's crotch while the leader plays with their groins as best she can with her clumsy inflated hands.

When the monkey Faunus pulls her shaft from Yang's mouth, the blonde looks up at her with desire in her eyes, her arms curled up as she kneels in a stance begging for more. “Sorry, blondie, I'm fresh out of milk.” she teases. “But hey, I'll be back tomorrow night. Think I'm gonna like playing with you.” With a boop to her cat nose, the monkey Faunus leaves the stage, allowing the other cat girls to swarm around Yang, nuzzling up to her as well. Ruby once again brings her latex cat lips up to her sister's face, trying to kiss the blonde while they trade semen once again. Blake and Weiss rub their inflated gloves into their teammate's body, in the hope of giving her pleasure from their touch. They do a good job of that, though they're incapable of ejaculation, given the inability to properly feel anything.

The Faunus start to form a line again, having grown greatly aroused by the action the cat girls have shown them. The bouncers turn to one another, with the bear Faunus asking, “Hey, isn't it almost closing time?”

The gorilla Faunus shrugs, saying to his fellow coworker, “Yeah, but let's give them what they want. The girls might enjoy the extra time out of their boxes.”


	3. Epilogue

In the following weeks, there had been no other means of investigating the Cat's Meow from anyone, student or teacher, at Beacon Academy. Though nobody knows why, the suggested thought is that if they were to continue sending students there and losing them, their whole generation of hunters would be gone. Ozpin, the brilliant man that he is, decides it's better to cut their losses with four students than trying to get them back.

Not that the girls, even in their hypnotic state, are going to complain. They seemed to have it quite well out there in the all Faunus club. Despite how it may seem to an outsider, the patrons and employees treat the four members of Team RWBY quite well, especially one regular in particular, who sits in the back 'champagne room', watching as Weiss and Blake grind their asses around her monkey cock.

“That's it, girls, you're doing awesome...” the monkey Faunus sighs, her head tilted back against the comfy seat the room provides her. She watches on as the two backsides of the cat girls rub against her schlong, giving the blonde a good priming for her session with the two. She had been eager to get them in a room by herself, having saved up her earnings for the last month just to have this. She really did take a shining to Blake, whom she knew best as her stage name Kitty Koo, but Weiss, going by her name, seems just as attentive to her needs. Though she does enjoy the feeling of her cock being squeezed between two fine pairs of asses, which stimulates the monkey Faunus immensely.

With her shaft stiffer than a plank of wood, the monkey Faunus sighs heavily, kicking her feet up on a foot rest while she downs the remains of her bottle of beer. Noticing the big, googly anime eyes of her favorite cat girls, the female Faunus smirks, moaning in delight of their presence. With a seductive stare at Blake, she curls her finger towards her, wanting the black cat girl's further attention. Seeing her favorite patron call for her, Blake crawls over to the blonde Faunus while Weiss continues to use her ass cheeks to massage her monkey cock. As the black cat girl comes closer, the monkey girl cranes her neck out, moaning into a silicone mouth as their lips press together, her tongue pushing inside to get a taste of all the cum that's crusted between the ridges. She can taste all sorts of textures, getting an idea of the types of Faunus that have filled her up over the course of the week.

"Mmm, your mouth is always a treat, babe." says the monkey Faunus, pausing between kisses with the latex cat girl. She only gets a feeling sound in response, though Blake does sound cheerful over the compliment. Weiss watches on, her thighs squeezing together as she continues to watch her best friend getting some love and attention from the simian Faunus. It made her a little jealous, sad that she isn't getting the same sort of affection. A sad whimper escapes her silicone mouth, which the monkey girl does hear. Breaking off the kiss with Blake, she says to Weiss, "Hey, Fluffy Floof, you okay, babe? Want some sugar too?"

Failing to hide her excitement, the white cat girl nods greatly, to which the Faunus says, "Okay, c'mere then. We'll try to three way this kiss, kay?"

Crawling as quick as she can, Weiss reaches for the monkey Faunus' head, her inflated gloves presses into the blonde's cheek as she pulls her in for a kiss, though the only thing her tongue tastes is the silicone member acting as a fleshlight for the other Faunus to use. Blake, now the jealous one, tries to nudge in between the two, finally managing to get her lips to share between Weiss and the monkey Faunus, whose tongue swaps between the silicone mouths, pleasuring herself and them as best she can.

With a grunt, she soon looks down at her stiff member, nudging at the cat girls to get their attention. "I think I'm good for a release, gals." She says. "What do you say, hm? You want some of mama's sugar?" With a question like that, the cat girls find themselves racing to her monkey cock, with their latex lips riding up the sides, truing to use the saliva from the Faunus to properly lather her up. "And hey, let's try to share this time, mkay babes?" she giggles, winking at the latex ladies. The cat girls nod, purring as their lips move about her rod, pleasuring the monkey girl as best they can. "Mmph…that's some good pleasure…" she grunts, her hands balling up into fists. The pressure begins to build up, though the monkey Faunus tries to fight off the need to climax, wanting to feel the girls pleasure her a bit longer.

What finally sends the monkey Faunus over the edge is when the two pairs of silicone lips try to swallow her cock, rubbing their internal ridges against the head of her member. With her head tilted back, the monkey Faunus growls, unable to control herself as he rod finally hits its peak. The first strings of cum blast out of her slit, flying into the air before crashing down on the faces of the cat girls, who continue to use their silicone lips to pleasure the monkey girl. More wads of her seed start to fly out, soon coating the latex ladies and their hair in the milky substance, as if they were both unaware that they already made her climax. After the orgasm dies down, the monkey Faunus sighs heavily, watching the two cat girls as they continue to play with her cock. Petting their cum coated hair, the monkey girl grins, saying to them, "What I wouldn't give to bring you two home with me."

And the cat girls mewl cheerfully over that thought.

##

"You sure this is safe?"

"Hey, the boss ordered for it, didn't she? And the girl looks like she's enjoying it, right?"

"Nyaaaaah…"

As Ruby rests on her back behind the bar counter, her legs and cylindrical boots hanging over her head, she watches as the bear Faunus bodyguard pumps on the beer keg, grunting as he tries to build up further pressure. The sparkly red cat girl keeps her eye on her silicone pussy, which has a hose shoved inside her. Even in her hypnotized state of mind, she doesn't quite understand how this is supposed to work. Apparently Raven's idea is for her to fill her belly with the alcoholic beverage, then walk around the club in case the Faunus patrons need to be served. Though she's had her silicone pussy stretched and bloated so many times that it's affected her stomach, she still remains unsure if beer is a very good idea…

As he hears the worries whimpers of the sparkling red cat girl, the gorilla Faunus sighs. "Calm down, kid," he says to Ruby, "Its just beer. You aren't gonna be drinking any of the stuff, yanno."

"She's like eighteen anyway," mumbles the bear Faunus, "she shouldn't drink it anyway."

"Yeah, yeah…"

After a while, Ruby finally feels the adult beverage flourish into her silicone snatch, causing the sparkling red cat girl to cry out. Her stomach soon slowly balloons outwards, with tears forming in her eyes despite the smile of her latex cat mask. She mewls loudly as she watches it swell, the two male Faunus stuffing as much of the keg into her snatch as is possible, noting the right time to stop once they see the beverage trickling out between her folds. The bear Faunus stops pumping into the eighteen year old, pulling the tap off the keg and shoving it into her silicone pussy. "There, that should work." he says.

Helping Ruby up to her cylindrical boots, the young cat girl feels the beer slosh about inside her belly, causing her to stumble about as she tries to keep her balance, not aided by the boots she's been forced to wear since stepping into the club. The two bodyguards push Ruby out from behind the counter, allowing her and her blubbering beer belly to do the rest of the work. As she tries not to stumble over her two cylindrical boots, which keep her feet a few inches from touching the soles, she passes by tables full of feisty Faunus females, looking embarrassed and concerned about offering them beverages from her tap. Finally one table raises a finger to Ruby, getting the young cat girl's attention. Hobbling over with her stuffed belly, Ruby looks on at the group, interested yet nervous in her experience, as indicated by the way she pushes down on her latex as if she still had a skirt.

One of the Faunus finally puts her beer mug under Ruby's pussy, pressing down on the tap to expel the alcoholic beverage. As the beer dispenses from her snatch, the sparkling red cat girl's eyes roll back, feeling a sensation she had never encountered in her life, yet couldn't describe. The tap came to a stop until another beer mug is passed her way, with the tap pressed down again, leaving more beer to pour from Ruby's snatch, shrinking her stomach down as more Faunus took from her silicone pussy. When the table is finally finished refilling their mugs, Ruby mews in delight, walking off to the next one with a less bloated belly, giving her better balance than she had just moments prior. 

The next table takes turns sharing their mugs, pouring from Ruby's tap, which somehow causes further arousal and stimulation in her body, though she'll never be able to feel release from the experience. Her job goes well for quite a few tables, but it's when she's reached her last one before needing to be refueled with more of the beverage that she finds things to be a bit unorthodox. Rather than simply pour the beverage into a mug, Ruby finds one of the Faunus kneeling beneath her shrinking belly, holding her mouth up to the tap and opening up wide. Ruby tries to shove her away, unable to do much without stumbling over in her cylindrical boots.

When the Faunus completes her drink, another two of them shove Ruby into the table, her body bent over while her kitty ass sticks out, with the Faunus pulling out their horse and dog cocks, making the sparkling red cat girl extremely nervous. The two ram her pussy immensely, causing Ruby to cry out as her hole is decimated by the two shafts. Soon enough, she feels her silicone vagina fill up once again, only this time it isn't beer, but rather the semen of the two Faunus, with her stomach ballooning outwards yet again. After the two Faunus have emptied their balls, the two head off, allowing Ruby to stand up, mewing out of sadness as she tries to feel her bloated belly through her inflated cartoon gloves. As she thinks she can finally go back for more beer to serve, Ruby sweats under her latex skin, seeing the throng of Faunys beauties with their cocks out, ready to have their own turn with the sparkling red cat girl.

Upon seeing this, the bear Faunus asks his fellow body guard, “Hey, do you think we should do something?”

“Nah...” says the gorilla Faunus. “I think this is the only way she's going to learn that you don't taint the beer.”

##

Finally, in the back office, Raven watches all the security cameras from within the Cat's Meow, smiling in wicked delight as she sees the cat girls doing their thing, with Weiss and Blake nuzzling up with the monkey Faunus, while Ruby's beer dispenser gets penetrated by a lineup of Faunus patrons. “This was such a fun idea, don't you agree, my daughter?”

Sitting atop her lap, allowing her gigantic cock to slide into her silicone pussy, is Yang, the blonde cat girl squatting down eagerly onto her mother's lap, watching all the action on the monitors as well. She purrs loudly, her eyes half shut as she enjoys the way her mom's cock can slide into her snatch more easily, though she feels her head poking into her stomach lining, showing itself visibly to anyone that might be watching. “Mrow...”

“Yes, I know, you love being mommy's cock sleeve.” Raven sighs, petting Yang behind her fake cat ears. Despite them not being part of her actual body, the blonde still feels the scratching of her mother's fingernails, which causes her to purr louder than she ever has before. As Raven's fingers move down her neck, Yang instinctively rolls her head to the side, nearly trapping her mom's fingers against her neckline. “And I think you have the best reward out of your friends. Getting to share so much quality time with mommy is the best, don't you agree?”

“Mreeeowowww...” Yang replies, her inflated gloves trying to grope her own busty breasts. The blonde cat girl leans back into her mother's body, nuzzling her latex cat face against Raven's flesh, causing her to breathe through her nostrils.

“You're a good kitty, my daughter.” Raven chuckles. “You've been trained so well by my massive cock, you practically beg for it every morning, and at every meal...” Grabbing a clump of Yang's golden hair, the mother holds it up to her nostrils, giving it a long sniff as she takes in the aroma. “Your hair smells lovely, Yang...though the rest of your body must be filthy, having spent so much time in that cat suit. Perhaps you and your friends are due for a shower in time.” Leaning into Yang's cat mask, the raven Faunus presses her lips into her daughter's, with her tongue making its way inside her silicone mouth, moaning as she gets a taste of her own fluids, as well as the crusting cum from patrons over the past few weeks. “And maybe your suit gets a little cleaned up as well. I want to be able to taste my cum in your mouth and nobody else's.”

“Mrroooooow.” Yang says cheerfully.

Raven sighs. “Ignorance is bliss, I suppose.” The White Fang superior grunts, grabbing a tight hold of her arm rests, feeling Yang squat down on her cock at a faster pace, a sign of just how badly the blonde cat girl wants to orgasm. Though Raven understands the sad truth, that these suits are designed from keeping them from enjoying pleasure, hence the inflated gloves that keep their hands from ever reaching their genitals. “Mmm, a little faster, my darling daughter!” Raven groans, holding back the pressure building up in her shaft just a little while longer. “Mommy's enjoying your pussy too much to give in just yet! Keep going!”

Mrow!” Yang says, her pacing going a bit faster. As her teeth remain clenched together, Raven tries her best to hold back the climax, wanting a rather big one to burst inside her daughter's silicone snatch. When the time finally comes for her to bust a nut, Raven growls loudly, her sperm blasting into the silicone hole that occupies her daughter's snatch, keeping any seed from infiltrating her actual vaginal cavern. The golden cat girl cries out, feeling her belly inflate outwards as her mother continues to dump a heavy load into her body. Rubbing her inflated glove over her rotund stomach, Yang watches as her slender, busty form slowly takes on the appearance of a pregnant woman, though she swears that her mammories have grown just a slight bit from the massive cum dump from her mom's cock.

As the seed starts to leak out of the silicone pussy, blocked up only by the futa Faunus shaft, Raven sighs as she tries to stay awake, hearing the heavy breathing coming from under her daughter's cat mask. “That...was exquisite, Yang.” Raven groans, her voice weary from the climax. “I think you and I are going to do wonderful together. Your cunt is just right for your mother's cock, you know.”

“Mreow...” Yang sighs, her body going limp as she falls back into her mother's body, her chest heaving as her stomach rises with every breath through the nostirls of her mask. 

“It's just such a shame that we can't get any more of your hunter friends to come to the club. There's so much fun we could get them into, you know.” Though not really listening to her mother due to the sex coma she's in, Yang still nods in heavy agreement with Raven, nuzzling her head against the raven haired woman once again. “But I guess you and the others will be enough for now...”

As she leans into Yang to kiss the blonde latex cat girl, there's a knock on Raven's office door, with the gorilla Faunus bodyguard poking his head in. “Er, sorry to interrupt, miss, but the youngest of these cat girls may have an upset stomach. We think she may have taken in too much alcohol to expand her stomach.”

“Ugh, you idiots...” Raven grumbles, rubbing her temple. “this is why you don't let the young serve the guests alcohol.”

“B-but we just shoved it up her pussy!” the gorilla explains. “She didn't actually consume it!”

“Even so, she's not the kind of person I can trust with serving beverages.” Raven says with a scowl. “Don't do it again.”

“Yes ma'am! Also, that monkey Faunus, she wants to know if she can spend the rest of the night in the champagne room with the other two ladies?”

“As long as she has the money to do such a thing, I don't see why not.” Raven says with a grin.

“I'll be sure to pass the message to her then.” The gorilla Faunus nods, closing the door after he removes his head from the room.

Sighing, Raven pets Yang's head, asking herself, “How is it you and your friends are the competent ones despite that clumsy footwear?”


End file.
